Who am I the Captive of?
by ZelinkSupporter
Summary: Roxas is forced to go on a date with a girl who has been stalking him since third grade, Sierra Gilligan. He would do almost anything to get away. Except for the one thing he has to do to escape: give her his first kiss. When a bloodthirsty vampire takes Roxas away from her, Sierra trains an army to bring him home.


It was a cold and gloomy night for a summer break in Smashville. Roxas Archer and Sierra Gilligan were on a romantic date in Collared Deer Park. There was frolicking, hand holding and flirtatious hiding. They were 'enjoying' their time as I'm forced to put it.

"Oh, Roxas W. Archer," Sierra swooned. "I've never been so happy in my entire life!"

She has light brown hair styled into teased bob. She has a side swept bangs and her eyes are brown and large. Her top is red-orange sleeveless crop top with a black hem. The rest of her attire follows the same color scheme.

She has a red choker, wears fingerless gloves with computerized print, a frilled skirt with a white belt, and another belt that hangs on her left side. She wears light brown boots with white fur trim, and has headphones.

"Oh, Sierra F. Gilligan," Roxas replied. "Being with you makes me completely forget the fact that there's an assassin watching me through his viewfinder."

"He really does blend into the background after a while, doesn't he?" Sierra smiled.

"Like the pecking of Satan's Vulture," Roxas nodded.

"C'mon," Sierra smiled. "I wanna show you my humble home!"

She dragged an unhappy Roxas off into the forest towards her house.

"Y'know, not that being kidnapped and forced at gunpoint to love someone isn't… quirky, but how long do you plan to keep this up?" Roxas asked.

"Until you give me your first kiss!" Sierra said.

"Not happening…" Roxas said.

"Then I'll just hold you against your will _**FOREVER**_!" Sierra smirked.

Roxas groaned, but stopped walking when he saw a sign leading to salvation. He used his ability and summoned one of his Samurai Nobodies to look like him. He told the Samurai Nobody what to do and he ran away, laughing maniacally.

Roxas felt free as a bird as he ran through the Sacred Forest. He knew he probably shouldn't have been alone, but he never wanted to see Sierra Gilligan as long as he lived. If he never saw another female again, it would be too soon.

After a few minutes of frolicking, he saw the legendary Terrestrial Cave. The legend of the cave said that He who steps inside will become the possession of their Vampire Match Up. Roxas was always fascinated by the legendary world of the supernatural.

Without a second thought, Roxas crawled through The Terrestrial Cave. Roxas wasn't scared of Vampires since he believed that Vampires and Nobodies were more alike than anyone thought. Neither possessed true emotions, amongst other things.

* * *

Roxas found himself inside a large mansion. He didn't dare step in, but he looked around at what he could see. At the top of the stairs, he saw a cute girl with golden curls. She was just standing there as if she was waiting for him.

"Ah… welcome to my house," she said. "Please, enter of your own free will."

"And bring with you some of the happiness that is so evident in your face…" she paused. "And so lacking… in my own."

Roxas cautiously stepped into the old looking mansion. He looked at the girl with distrust.

"Don't look at me like that," she said. "You're the one who crawled through The Terrestrial Cave."

"Huh! She's not kidding there!" Roxas muttered. "Okay, well… I'm just gonna crawl _**BACK**_ into The Terrestrial Cave and go home."

The vampire super-speeded in front of Roxas and blocked the door. She had a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. She was licking her lips and staring into Roxas's eyes.

"What are you do–" Roxas paused.

He passed out to the vampire laughing. The vampire dragged Roxas to her dungeon, The Twilight Chambers. She didn't chain him up because she hated the taste of a chained up victims blood. She just locked up the cell and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

Roxas regained consciousness to see the same girl staring at him with concern. She was smiling and had a hungry look in her eyes. Roxas backed away, remembering what had happened before. He didn't need to ask _**WHAT**_ she was, but he did need to ask…

"Who are you?" he asked.

She gave him a confused look and hissed at him.

"Really?" she replied. "You find yourself in a dungeon and _**THAT'S**_ your first question?"

He shrugged and looked at her questioningly and she hissed at him again, but he didn't look afraid. He looked like he wanted an answer to his question. She sighed, knowing he was just another sad soul who was digging his own grave.

"I am Catherine M. Grande," she said. "The next Queen of Transylvania and Heir to the Dracula Clan!"

"Fascinating," Roxas replied, amazed.

Catherine gave him a confused look. She clearly wasn't expecting _**THAT**_ response. She realized that this boy was unafraid of her. That amazed her, captivated her and even aroused her to some extent. He still somewhat under the hypnotic gaze she'd done.

"You're not afraid of me?" she asked.

"I'm not afraid of any Vampire," Roxas answered. "I find them fascinating, to be honest."

"Really?" Catherine questioned.

"Uh-huh," Roxas nodded. "A creature born with natural beauty and the ability to never die."

"We're not born with natural beauty," Catherine snapped. "There is a such thing as an ugly Vampire."

"I know," Roxas said. "I was talking about you."

"My goddess," Catherine said, blushing.

She knew it was the effect of the stare, but did it _**HAVE**_ to sound so real? She could've just killed him now, but she didn't. She decided to enjoy the time building up to the killing. She had until the stare wore off.

"Where am I anyways?" Roxas asked, looking around.

"You're in my deepest darkest dungeon," Catherine smirked. "The Twilight Chambers!"

"You like those piece of shit movies?" he snorted.

"Oh by the gods no!" Catherine snapped. "Those goddamn movies suck anus! The acting is _**SO**_ boring!"

"Don't I know it," Roxas smiled. "I can't stand what they did to Vampires!"

"Seriously?" Catherine asked. "Everyone else who came here was killed because they liked those movies."

"I'm being completely honest, Cat," Roxas said. "Those movies turned the Awesome Scary Vampires into 'Glittery Fashion Models'!"

Catherine smiled at Roxas and he smiled back. She was glad to find a decent mortal around here, but that didn't mean she wasn't hungry for his blood. She still wanted to drink him dry. The problem is the second she bites him, the Vampire Stare wares off.

"Why don't I let you leave The Twilight Chambers and have my Mortal Bedroom," Catherine offered.

"Wow!" Roxas smirked. "Thanks."

Roxas went upstairs, ignoring the giggling vampire. Catherine was trying to avoid killing Roxas then and there. The temptation was very large, but she kept fighting it. She then transformed into a bat and flew up to the room.

* * *

Roxas got comfortable in the room and went to sleep, unaware of the Vampire Bat on the desk. Catherine transformed back into her humanoid self and slowly crept towards the bed. She slowly and carefully crawled on top of Roxas.

She grew her fangs and inhaled the scent of his blood. She leaned close to his neck when Roxas stirred. Catherine jumped up and clung to the ceiling. Roxas turned over so that he was on his side. Catherine sighed with relief and carefully got down from the ceiling.

She got back into position and leaned in to feet on the young Nobody. She bit into Roxas's neck, causing him to wake up instantly. He screamed and he kept squirming, but Catherine's super strength held him down.

However, as soon as Catherine tasted Roxas's blood, she released and got off of him. Roxas squirmed in pain as Catherine gagged with disgust. Roxas looked at her with confusion. He didn't know what was going on.

_Why is she gagging?_ Roxas thought.

"You're a Nobody, aren't you?" Catherine asked, gagging.

"Yeah… why?" Roxas questioned.

"This could be your lucky night, boy," Catherine said.

"Why's that…?" Roxas said, confused.

"I was gonna kill you, and drink your blood," Catherine said. "But now that I can't do that, I'll have to keep you here until further notice."

"Uhh… what was that about drinking my blood?" Roxas asked.

"This is rare, but it happens," Catherine sighed. "Every once and a while, a Nobody will wander into Transylvania!"

"So what's the problem?" Roxas asked.

"We can't drink their blood because it's practically like poison to us!" Catherine snapped. "It's the _**WORST**_!"

"So… can you let me go home?" Roxas asked.

"I cannot do that!" Catherine snapped. "You will stay here with me until I have my needs fulfilled."

"And can you describe these 'needs' to me?" Roxas asked, holding his neck.

Catherine didn't say anything for a long moment. She looked up at Roxas, her blue eyes shining with nervousness. Roxas gave her a confused glance. Catherine looked into Roxas's eyes shyly.

"I… I'm lonely," Catherine said softly. "I want you to stay here and be my friend."

Roxas looked at her with shock. He didn't know what to say in response. He just looked at her before taking a deep breath.

"Let me see if I understand what's going on here," Roxas said. "You, a _**VAMPIRE**_, want to be friends with a _**MORTAL**_?"

"I'm really lonely," she said. "I want a friend, but I'm not allowed to leave the castle, and you're the first mortal unafraid of me."

Roxas knew she could kill him at any moment, but he knew that there was no way he could leave. Catherine extended her hand towards Roxas, who gave her a distrusting glare. She kept her hand out, waiting for him to do something.

Roxas looked into Catherine's eyes and saw how genuine she was being. He realized with that single look she was giving him was of full loneliness and desperation. He felt bad for her as he looked from her to her extended hand and back to her.

Roxas took Catherine's hand and shivered at how cold it was. Catherine beamed and pulled Roxas in for a hug. This caused Roxas to shiver at how cold it was. Catherine felt colder than Antarctica during wintertime. She pulled away and sat down on the bed. Roxas gave her a confused look.

"I don't sleep at night," she smiled. "So I'm just gonna watch you."

"Um… I don't feel comfortable having a _**VAMPIRE**_ watch me sleep," Roxas said.

"But you're my friend," Catherine argued. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"Well wait until morning," Roxas said. "I'll be awake by then."

"Well I'll be asleep by then, so that's a problem," Catherine argued. "It's a vampire thing anyways."

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked.

"We Vampires are very protective of our friends," Catherine smiled. "I would like to see that you're still here when I wake up."

"Alright, fine," Roxas sighed. "Watch me all night or whatever."

Catherine beamed and jumped up to the ceiling. Roxas just wanted to go back to sleep. He got comfortable and went back to sleep instantly. Catherine carefully got down from the ceiling and sighed. She had to find blood _**SOMEWHERE**_, and she wasn't about to go to the mortal world.

She heard the a knock on her door and went to answer it. She sensed it was another mortal and beamed. She wasn't about to go hungry tonight. Catherine opened the door and saw a random Mortal holding mail.

She had white, shoulder-length hair almost fully covers a lean, friendly face. Her glittering hazel eyes, set concealed within their sockets, watch enthusiastically over the ships they've disassociated with for so long.

A tattoo resembling a tear is proudly worn on the right side of her neck leaves an aching memory of her luck in love. She stands alluringly among others, despite her sturdy frame. There's something enthralling about her, perhaps it's her sensitivity or perhaps it's simply her unusual alliances.

"I hate to bother you this late at night, but I think I got some of your mail by mistake," she said.

"It's fine," Catherine smirked. "I was up anyways."

Catherine pulled the girl inside the house and bit her in the neck and drank her dry. All that was heard from her was a scream of pain and shock. As Catherine couldn't soil herself with too much of the scent of her kill, she called in her butler to handle it.

She got cleaned up and went back to Roxas's room. He was still sleeping, which was good. She jumped back up and hung from the ceiling, watching Roxas all night.

* * *

Roxas woke up and the first thing he saw was Catherine hanging on the ceiling. He smiled at the fact that she didn't kill him and got out of bed. The second his feet touched the ground, he looked up and saw Catherine was standing in front of him. He jumped five feet in the air and screamed.

"How did you do that?" Roxas asked, shocked.

"It's an old Vampire Teleporting trick," Catherine shrugged.

Roxas sighed and stretched. He wondered what he was gonna eat for breakfast.

"The cooks won't make you anything with garlic in it," Catherine said. "They'll make you anything else."

"Will it have some blood on the side?" Roxas questioned.

"No, they'll make you anything," Catherine smirked. "And they won't feed on you either. They don't like Nobody blood either."

Roxas nodded uneasily and went downstairs. When he go to the kitchen, everyone was sleeping except the cook. Roxas wasn't sure why that was, but he just went along with it. When the cook turned around, Roxas's nightmares for the next month were stirred up.

The Cook was a big man, easily over six feet and a half, with a distinguishably strong and muscular build. His body was fairly deformed; lacking a head and having an unusually thick neck. His skin was covered with patches and stitches all over his body.

He wore pitch black pants and a small dirty white apron over his frightfully large upper body. Roxas sat down at the dining room table and avoided looking at the cook. He wondered how Catherine could live with someone like this.

"What would you like to eat, young master?" he asked.

Roxas was confused on how he could talk without a head. He remembered he was in the supernatural world and calmed down a bit.

"Can I have some White Wine Waffles, Honey Pudding and a medium glass of Crimson Tea?" Roxas asked.

"Coming right up," the cook said, making the food.

Thinking it would take a while, Roxas pulled out his iPod and began listening to his music. To his surprise, he got his breakfast in five minutes as the chef placed the plate in front of Roxas. It looked like beauty in a nutshell.

He picked up his fork and began to eat the beauty of food he never had. The older Organization members never fed him, so he only got Sea-Salt ice cream when he hung out with Axel. He ate it in peace.

* * *

Roxas didn't know what brought him here, but he wanted to see Catherine again. If she got to watch him sleep, he'd return the favor. He quietly crept close to the coffin and saw Catherine sleeping in her nightgown.

He looked at her noticed all these little things about her. He noticed that her nose twitched slightly. Her too beautiful to be real hair actually sparkled in the darkness. Her nostrils flared slightly as she breathed in and out.

Her eyelashes touched her cheekbones in the most perfect way. Her fangs were somewhat smaller than he thought they'd be, but they were long enough to do serious damage. Some yellow goo was seeping out of her fangs.

Roxas didn't think that it suited such a beautiful face, so he wiped it off carefully. He wiped it on the carpet and curled Catherine's hair out of her face. He smiled and carefully kissed her on the forehead. He didn't even count that as a first kiss because there was no lip lock.

He quietly tiptoed out of the room, but stopped when Catherine started muttering.

"Don't… go…" she muttered. "I… don't… wanna… be… alone… again…"

_Again?_ _What does she mean 'again'?_ Roxas thought.

He listened to more of Catherine's mumbling with interest.

"I'm… not… leaving… you…" she muttered. "Not… again…"

Roxas was curious about Catherine now. Who did she leave? Why did she leave them? Maybe this was why Catherine was so possessive of her friends. Roxas decided to confront her about it when they were closer.

* * *

Catherine woke up to Roxas stroking her hair. She stretched and Roxas quickly retracted his hand. Catherine looked at him and he was blushing. She smiled at him and got out of the coffin and placed Roxas's head on her lap.

He was confused, but he knew better than to argue with a vampire. She began stroking his hair softly, running her claws on the scalp every so often. Roxas would be lying if he said he didn't like it. They both knew it.

"Why are you in my room, Rox?" Catherine asked.

Roxas sat up and took her hands. He shivered at how cold thy were, but smiled, nonetheless.

"We could both use the company," Roxas said. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"Why would I care about whether or not you leave me alone?" Catherine questioned.

"You mumble in your sleep," Roxas smiled.

Catherine snatched her hands away and looked away. She was clearly embarrassed, but Roxas made her look at her again. They locked eyes and couldn't pull away from the other's gaze. They leaned in towards each other.

They were centimeters apart when Catherine's door was pushed opened. This caused the two to jump apart quickly. Catherine glared at the boy who entered the room. Roxas slouched his shoulders in disappointment.

"What do you want, Xzyan?" Catherine snapped.

He had red hair and eyes, a red scarf and his coat had spot of red. His eye shape is was sharp and his hair was similar to Sierra's. Roxas didn't know who Xzyan was, but he was staring at him like he was food. Roxas grabbed onto Catherine's arm for protection.

"I wanted to spend time with you at the tower," he said. "But I see you're playing with your breakfast."

"He's a Nobody!" Catherine said. "I can't drain his body of the life that's not there."

"Whatever," he replied. "Nobodies are stupid, and I'm gonna tell Sensei if you don't get rid of him!"

"Go ahead and tell Miss Hana," Catherine retorted. "She won't care anyways!"

Xzyan stormed out of the room, leaving Catherine and Roxas alone. Roxas looked away from Catherine and at the drawing of the sun on the wall. He thought it was cute, but he wasn't gonna say that out loud. Catherine got up and punched a hole in her steal door and Roxas became afraid.

He read somewhere that an angry vampire is the _**LAST**_ thing you want to come across. He tried to back away from the raging girl as she vented her anger on the door multiple times. She was about to punch again when a pretty young woman came through the door.

She had red hair with drill locks on both sides. She also had a cowlick. She wore a purple headset with red illumination. She had a dark gray outfit with red or pink trimmings and highlights. Her side chain was fastened inside her skirt.

"Your Majesty, what is the problem?" she asked.

Catherine calmed down and looked at the girl. She ran up to her and hugged her. The girl gave Catherine a pitying look and hugged back. Roxas just sat there and stared. It made him miss Axel, but he couldn't leave Catherine. Catherine pulled away from the lady calmed down.

"Thank you Miss Hana," Catherine said. "Xzyan annoyed me again."

Hana noticed Roxas and licked her lips. She hissed at him and gave him a hungry look.

"Catherine!" Roxas said, scared.

Catherine stood in front of Roxas protectively. Hana gave her a confused look and Catherine smiled nervously.

"No Sensei, this is my Nobody Friend, Roxas," Catherine said.

Roxas assumed Vampires disliking Nobody blood was a common thing and peaked out behind Catherine. He smiled shyly at Hana and she smiled back.

"Hello, Roxas," Hana smiled. "It is nice to meet you. I'm Catherine's personal teacher, Hana Kasane."

"Hello, Hana-san," Roxas said.

"Please, call me Hana," she smiled.

Roxas nodded and shook Hana's hand. He shivered at how cold she was, but he stuck it out. They pulled away and Roxas yawned. Catherine looked at him, confused, when she heard that sound. Roxas covered his mouth and stretched.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed," Roxas said. "G'night, Cat, Hana."

Roxas walked out of the room, leaving Catherine alone with Hana. Hana was giving Catherine a look that every girl knows.

"Was he your boyfriend?" Hana asked.

"Miss Hana, he's not my boyfriend!" Catherine snapped. "I don't even know him."

"I'm so sure, Cantaloupe," Hana giggled.

"I'll go get some Bloodberry Ice Cream," Catherine said. "You meet me at the same spot."

Catherine ran off to get the ice cream and Hana went to their secret spot, the village of Galadoneh. Constructed on the peak of a tundra, the village of Galadoneh is home to blood elves lead by Judge Alduin.

This village wasn't built by a tundra by accident, as it has fertile soils, which is of great importance to the people of Galadoneh and its success. The village itself looks gorgeous. With its ash wood rooftops, yew wood walls and bamboo forest, Galadoneh has an enthralling atmosphere.

The main attraction is the library, which was built 47 years ago and designed by dwarves. Galadoneh has a wounded economy, which is mainly supported by weapon smithing, farming and jewel crafting. But their biggest strengths are rare animal training and sophisticated cooking.

However, Galadoneh lacks people skilled in baking. Despite its strengths and weaknesses, Galadoneh is most likely headed towards a horrible future under the leadership of Judge Alduin. But this remains to be seen.

* * *

Catherine had come and she handed Hana her Bloodberry Ice Cream. They laid down and began looking at the stars. Hana was teaching Catherine about the different constellations.

"Let's see if you can remember what I taught you, Cantaloupe," Hana said. "What is Pterois?"

"Made up of fifteen stars, the constellation called Pterois roughly resembles the shape of an anvil," Catherine answered.

"It can be seen most prominently just above the Northern horizon just after the summer solstice," she said.

"In an ancient society, this constellation was seen as the representation of the god of sleep," she said. "This is how it received the name still used today."

"In astrology, this constellation bears the sign of dragons, those born under it are believed to become animal trainers," she continued.

"They're supposed to be a good match with those born under the constellations resembling a koala and cannon," she smiled.

"But they don't match well with those born under the starfish, porcupine and maze constellations," Catherine said.

"Good," Hana praised. "How about Heterodontus?"

"Made up of eighteen stars, the constellation called Heterodontus roughly resembles the shape of a hare," Catherine said.

"It can be seen most prominently high above the Northeastern horizon in the middle of spring," she said.

"In an ancient society, this constellation was seen as the representation of the god of harvest," she said. "It is how it received the name still used today."

"In astrology, this constellation bears the sign of the archer, those born under it are believed to become animal trainers," Catherine said.

"They're supposed to be a good match with those born under the constellations resembling a koala, buffalo and bat," she said.

"But they don't match well with those born under the hippo, lance and cannonball constellations," she concluded.

"Perfect," Hana beamed. "What about Apatura?"

"Made up of nine stars, the constellation called Apatura roughly resembles the shape of a tower," Catherine smiled. "It can be seen most prominently high above the Southern horizon in the middle of winter."

"In an ancient society, this constellation was seen as the representation of the god of the land," Catherine said. "This is how it received the name still used today."

"In astrology, this constellation bears the sign of nature, those born under it are believed to be a little mischievous," she said. "They're supposed to be a good match with those born under the constellations resembling a gate and crane."

"But they don't match well with those born under the cup, mountain and lobster constellations," she concluded.

"Perfect!" Hana said, taking a bite from her Bloodberry Ice Cream. "Let's move on to other planets, like the planet Vinci."

"The planet Vinci, named so for its similarities to the fictional version, is a rogue planet in a small solar system with ten other planets," Catherine said.

"Vinci is about 5.0 times bigger than Smashtopica and its gravity is about 2.89 times that of Smashtopica," she said.

"A single day lasts 45.58 hours and a year lasts 436 days," Catherine said. "The planet is made up of 11 continents, which make up 22% of the planet's landmass."

"1 moon orbit the planet and Vinci itself orbits an orange sun in a slightly elliptic orbit," she said. "Resources are pretty much the only thing this planet is good for."

"Life will most likely never be sustained due to the harsh conditions and terra forming would be very difficult," she smiled. "But for any alien species advanced enough to mine other planets, this one would be a perfect choice."

"That's a good girl," Hana praised, taking another bite of her Bloodberry Ice Cream. "Eat up before it melts."

Catherine took a bite of her Bloodberry Ice Cream. She and Hana laughed about the stupidest things. Catherine wondered if she and Hana could be considered friends, or just a student-teacher relationship. She looked at her Sensei for a few seconds as Hana talked about Catherine's next lesson.

Catherine thought really highly of Hana and wanted to be just like her when she grew into a full-grown Vampire. Catherine was still a fledgling, so everyone treated her like a baby, but she didn't really mind all too much.

She was born with no memories of before being turned by her father. Hence, she had no information on the simplest topics or objects, making her comparable to a newborn who grows to learn them, and coming off slow and naive due to it.

Hana fulfills the role of enlightening Catherine about her questions or thoughts. She sometimes makes Hana herself tongue tied on how to explain them. Even still, Hana tried to answer them with the best of her abilities.

"Miss Hana?" Catherine said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You don't have a true love, right?" Catherine asked.

"Uh… not really…" Hana said awkwardly.

"Is it because you can't sing good?" Catherine asked curiously.

"Huh?" Hana replied.

"Or rhyme?" Catherine questioned.

"_What_?" Hana gasped.

"And I have some more questions about putting babies into girls, too," Catherine beamed.

Hana choked on the last of her Bloodberry Ice Cream and nearly fainted.

"For the love of Rhianna's nonexistent pantyhose!" Hana cried. "Where did you hear all of this from?"

"I heard about all of this from Bertha," Catherine smiled.

"I thought I told you _**NOT**_ to talk to Bertha," Hana sighed.

"You did, but you left Sasha in charge of me and Sasha left Bertha in charge of me," Catherine shrugged.

Hana pointed her finger in front of her as if writing a mental note, which she was.

"Note to self: Never leave Sasha in charge of Catherine," she noted.

Catherine laughed and took another bite of her Bloodberry Ice Cream. She kept looking at Hana, expectantly waiting for an answer.

"You didn't answer my questions," Catherine smiled.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Hana smiled, biting her Bloodberry Ice Cream.

* * *

Catherine walked into Roxas's room to watch him sleep. She thought he was the most adorable thing ever. She wanted to bite his neck, but she _**HATED**_ Nobody Blood. She shrugged and climbed on the wall next to the bed and watched Roxas.

_He's simply adorkable…_ Catherine thought.

She quietly got off the wall and kissed his forehead. She pulled away when she sensed another presence in the room. She looked towards where the sense was the strongest and saw her big sister, Sibella. She had long purple hair, light purple skin, red lips and green eyes.

Her outfit consisted of a dark purple dress with a slit, red high heeled shoes, and a red belt. Catherine beamed and hugged her sister.

"Hi Sibella!" Catherine beamed.

"What's up, buttercup," Sibella smiled.

Catherine released her sister and Sibella saw the sleeping Roxas behind Catherine. She looked curiously at the blonde and back at Catherine with curious eyes.

"What's with the mortal?" she asked.

"He's a Nobody," Catherine answered. "I can't drink that."

"Fair enough," Sibella smiled. "Why were you kissing him?"

Catherine blushed and began rubbing her nose. She always did that whenever she was nervous. Sibella giggled and hugged Catherine. They looked into each other's eyes before returning to their hug. Sibella kissed Catherine on the forehead.

She released Catherine as they looked into each other's eyes. They haven't seen each other since Sibella and their older brother, Valdemar, left. Sibella's departure was hard on Catherine, but Valdemar was a lot worse.

Catherine and Valdemar didn't _**HATE**_ each other. They just had a distant relationship since they found their Father's Will. Valdemar would constantly talk about how excited he was to be king. But when Dracula was finally hunted down and they found his will, Valdemar's dreams were crushed.

He started distancing himself when they found that Dracula wanted Catherine to rule. Valdemar has told his little sisters that he didn't hold it against Catherine, who secretly didn't believe that. Eventually, Valdemar was gone from the Castle all together and he hadn't come back since.

Sibella still worried that Catherine blamed herself. Catherine said she didn't, however, since Valdemar told her not to.

"Why are you back, Sibella?" Catherine asked. "Not that it's not good to see you!"

"Can't I see my beautiful little sister?" Sibella smiled.

"Of course you can, Sibella," Catherine beamed.

Sibella looked at Roxas again and smiled. Catherine rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing all too well where this was going.

"He's kinda cute, now that I look," Sibella smirked.

Catherine glared at Sibella and said nothing. She didn't like the fact that Sibella thought Roxas was cute. She didn't know why, though, but she couldn't ignore it.

"Well… I'm gonna go to my room," Sibella smiled. "My room still exists, right?"

"Yeah…" Catherine nodded. "Everything is in the same place."

Sibella walked off and Catherine continued to watch Roxas for the rest of the night. Catherine noticed all these little things about him. She noticed that his eyelashes touched his cheeks. His skin was without any blemishes and an even peach color.

The only kind of damage he had on his skin was from when she bit him. His hair was the perfect shade of blonde. Catherine normally hated blondes, but Roxas was alright. She hanged on the wall next to Roxas's bed and watched him sleep.

* * *

_Roxas woke up to Catherine staring at him. He looked at her surprised and smiled at her. She smiled back and then began thinking._

"_What's wrong, Kitty Cat?" Roxas asked._

"_It's just… it's kinda weird I can feel anything at all," Catherine said. "Y'know… without proper emotions and all."_

_Catherine hugged Roxas who was trying to ignore the shivers that Catherine caused. He knew, however, that it wasn't from the undead body he was touching. It was a different kind of chill, but he didn't know how to describe it._

"_It's really weird that we can feel anything at all," Roxas said, holding Catherine tighter._

_They pulled away slightly and looked each other in the eyes. Roxas curled Catherine's curly blond hair away from her face with a small smile. Catherine carefully touched Roxas's cheek and he smiled. They leaned in close about to kiss._

* * *

Sibella sat up, confused on why she'd have a dream like that. She loved Catherine, and thought she deserved better than a mortal.

* * *

Roxas woke up to Catherine smiling at him. He jumped back, but quickly recovered and smiled back. He got out of the bed and stretched.

"How was your sleep?" Catherine asked.

"Great," Roxas said. "It totally makes me forget that I'm trapped in a house full of Vampires."

Catherine giggled and hugged Roxas. She knew Roxas was joking, and he knew he could get away with it. They laughed about it and looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in to kiss as thoughts rushed through Roxas's head.

_My first kiss will be a Vampire?! I don't even know if I'm ready for an older girl yet!_ he thought. _Will I be any good? Will I live up to the potential of the guys from that long ago?!_

When they were mere millimeters apart, Roxas's shyness got the better of him and he pulled away. Catherine slouched her shoulders in disappointment. Roxas looked away apologizing as Catherine smiled sadly and forgave him.

"Hey, it's cool," Catherine said. "We're just friends after all."

Roxas nodded and smiled. Catherine stretched and decided to get to bed.

* * *

She was in the bathroom, filing her fangs after a shower. She heard a knock on the bathroom door and went to answer it. She saw Roxas standing there shyly. Catherine gave him a confused look before she was wrapped in a hug.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Catherine asked.

"I get lonely during the day," Roxas said.

Catherine sighed and patted his back. She didn't really understand what 'lonely' was since emotions were lost on Catherine. She 'felt' something for Roxas. He didn't want to be without her. They knew it was mutual.

He wanted to be inseparable. She wanted to be together forever. They were torn apart by their species. He wanted to become a Vampire. She wanted to become a Nobody. They looked at each other and smiled.

Roxas curled Catherine's hair out of her face. Catherine stroked Roxas's cheek causing him to smile. He held her hand as she stroked his face. She took her hand back and smiled at him. Roxas took Catherine's face in his hands, trying to memorize every detail.

They leaned in to kiss. Sibella burst into the room and saw every action. She didn't approve of this to happen. Catherine and Roxas were millimeters apart when Catherine was pulled away by Sibella. Catherine glared at Sibella questioningly.

"It's almost time for bed, Cutie," Sibella smiled.

"Yeah… almost," Catherine smiled.

She looked back at Roxas with a smile. Catherine assumed he didn't want to kiss her anymore. Roxas was clearly irritated to the point where he didn't want to kiss anymore. Catherine wondered if this was a running theme.

"I'm going to get breakfast," Roxas sighed.

Catherine sighed and went back to filing her fangs. Sibella went back to bed, proud of herself. Catherine got into her pajamas and got comfortable in her coffin. She immediately went to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Roxas sat down at the table sadly. The creepy cook asked Roxas what he would like to eat.

"Oven-Grilled Lemon Scrambled Egg, Praline Toast, Raspberry Pudding and a glass of Demonic Tea," Roxas said.

The cook got it ready in record time and Roxas finished everything. He decided that he would just go to Catherine's room. As he was walking upstairs, he noticed how dark everything was. He had brought Catherine a Fanged Rose for The Day Of Love.

The Fanged Rose is a rare, giant plant and can be found almost exclusively in dark caves. It blooms once a year, for 4 months. It has tiny, spear shaped leaves, which are usually lime green. It also grows decent sized flowers, which can be red and light pink.

These plants grow within short distances from each other, but it's a bit tricky to control and maintain their growth. They have no use, but look nice in gardens. As a defense mechanism the Fanged Rose a is poisonous for most creatures.

They rely on animal pollination to reproduce. Once pollinated, they grow fairly large, inedible nuts. Roxas walked into Catherine's room and looked at her in her coffin. He smiled and set the tagged bouquet of flowers down where she would see them and watched her.

He thought she was beautiful. He wanted this girl to be with him. He kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

* * *

Catherine woke up and saw the Fanged Roses. She looked at the tag and smiled softly. She went to see Roxas to thank him for the flowers.

* * *

Roxas was seen eating Sea-Salt Ice cream when Catherine walked in. She crept up behind him and covered his eyes. Roxas chuckled and put his hands over Catherine's.

"Guess who," Catherine smiled.

"Um… is it Sibella?" Roxas joked.

Catherine laughed and removed her hands. She looked at Roxas over his shoulder and he smiled at her. She hugged him from behind and nibbled on his neck. He moaned and moved his head to give her more access. Catherine pulled away and smiled sweetly.

"What are you doing this for?" Roxas asked.

"Thanks for the flowers," Catherine smiled. "But what's The Day Of Love?"

"I guess it's just a mortal holiday," Roxas said.

"Probably," Catherine nodded. "I don't think I've met another supernatural that celebrates it."

Roxas smiled softly and got up from the table. He and Catherine went into the living room and sat on the couch. Catherine turned on the TV and they watched Trapped During Full Moon. They found the show to be boring, but there was nothing else on.

"Can't we watch something more interesting like Defenseless In The Darkness?" Roxas asked.

Catherine changed the channel to Defenseless In The Darkness. She and Roxas found it much more enjoyable than Trapped During Full Moon. As they watched Defenseless In The Darkness, Catherine wondered why Roxas was choosing to stay up.

Roxas began wondering why Catherine lived alone, but he didn't bother asking. Eventually, Catherine got hungry. She stood up and vanished like she wasn't even there to begin with. Roxas just continued to watch TV.

* * *

Catherine came back from her hunt to see Roxas asleep on the couch. She smiled at him and picked him up bridal style. She carried him to his room so he could sleep more comfortably. When she put him in his bed, he snorted.

Catherine smiled as he clutched the blanket closer to him. Catherine went back downstairs to turn off the TV. There was a knock on her door and she answered it to reveal Hana. She smiled and walked off to get more ice cream.

* * *

Hana handed Catherine a Blood-Chocolate Ice Cream. She opened a book on Aliens and smiled at Catherine.

"Describe the Bliby to me," Hana said.

"The Bliby are a type of mammal," Catherine said. "They have two arms and four legs, with a short, useless tail."

"They have four eyes which sit sunken in their sockets and can often make them appear to be formal," she said. "Their eyesight is not that great."

"Their long mouths and tiny noses often make these aliens appear to be intelligent, but looks can be deceiving," Catherine said.

"Their ears are small and their hearing is astonishing," she smiled. "They also have small horns across their body."

"Their skin is thin, but strong," she said. "It's covered lightly in small hairs."

"Their skin colors are mostly light purple, purple, dark silver and light silver, which tend to become faded as they age," she said.

"The males are usually more emotional than their female counter part and their colors are less varied," Catherine said. "The females, however, are usually more obedient."

Hana took a bite of her Blood-Chocolate Ice Cream and Catherine mimicked the action. Catherine and Hana laughed about the stupidest things. They made insulting jokes about Werewolves and Ghosts and they joked about the old times.

They then saw that the moon was going down and Catherine felt tired. She laid down on Hana's lap and tried to get comfortable. Hana smiled and gently stroked Catherine's long blond hair. She sang Catherine's lullaby to help her sleep.

_Now that you've found me, _

_My whole world is brighter_

_Now that you've touched me_

_My steps are much lighter_

_I will defend you_

_I'll keep you beside me_

_That's how I'll repay all the kindness you've shown_

_Searching in the dark,_

_Scared and on my own,_

_Now that I have found you,_

_I'll never be alone and…_

_Though we may part ways,_

_This you can be sure,_

_You, I will remember, forever more._

_I won't forget,_

_You'll always be here in my heart,_

_There, you'll keep me strong._

_Your memory is here,_

_To you, I will keep holding on…_

_Though, I'm afraid, and I want to take your hand…_

_I can now find courage,_

_So on that I'll depend…And,_

_Though we may part ways,_

_This won't be the end,_

_You, I will remember, you're my best friend._

_Now that you've found me_

_I've stumbled through fire_

_Now that you've touched me_

_I've bloomed like a flower_

_Now that you're with me_

_I no longer cower in silence, hiding_

_I'm fighting for you_

Hana kissed Catherine's forehead. She picked her up bridal style and carried her home. Catherine clung onto Hana as she was picked up.

* * *

Hana gently placed Catherine in her coffin and kissed her forehead. She looked out the window and saw that the moon was still going down. She ran to her room so she could get some sleep. As she was walking to her room, she bumped into Sibella.

"Hello, Hana Sensei," Sibella smiled. "You still taking my sister out for ice cream?"

"Yes, I am, Miss Sibella," Hana nodded. "The Princess _**LOVES**_ ice cream."

"I'm glad," Sibella smiled. "She deserves a little break from the castle."

Sibella walked off to her room and Hana did the same.

* * *

_It was the year 1210 when everything went downhill. Everything and everyone lived in perfect separate harmonies up until this day. Everything for the Vampires and Nobodies were the way it was supposed to be._

_However, Edgar, a Vampire, and Dixie Brown, a Nobody ruined everything for both of their kinds for the rest of eternity._

"_You have shamed the Vampires for the last time Edgar!" said the leader._

_The young looking man named Edgar shook his head relentlessly. Edgar attempted to fight off the older and much wiser man restraining his arms. He attempted at reasoning with the wicked ruler._

"_I didn't know, Sanford!" Edgar said. "We didn't know!"_

_The silver haired man with void eyes and a soul so dark midnight envied it, Sanford Edwards, scoffed at the pleading man._

"_I will not sit upon my throne and watch as you confide in the wicked embrace of a nobody!" Sanford snapped._

_Edgar stood stiffly._

"_Ruler, please…" he begged._

"_You have doomed the Vampires for all eternity, Edgar!" Sanford snapped. "We and the Nobodies have lived in separate harmony for many centuries."_

"_Ever since the war in 996 we have lived in segregation and now you have united us unwillingly!" Sanford said._

"_Your family will suffer, Edgar!" he said. "I will doom your blood line for all eternity."_

_Edgar's face remained cold._

"_Do not do that, Sanford, please," Edgar begged._

"_And why shan't I?" he bellowed. "You have doomed your own kind but I should not doom you?!"_

_Edgar thought back to his wife and the baby she was carrying. His little girl._

"_I will take any other punishment, please!" Edgar begged. "Just do not doom my daughter."_

"_I do not wish to have little baby Eleanor know how much of a disappointment her father was," he said._

_Edgar watched as the head of his kind thought over his words._

"_Fine! I will spare your daughter's life," Sanford said. "However, I will have it that someone in your family be imprinted on a Nobody!"_

"_Have one last look around Edgar Dracula, for it will be the last thing you see!" Sanford hissed._

_He turned sharply on his heel having his black cape flash behind him before he disappeared into thin air. The man knew Sanford could be wicked, he knew he had no heart but this was taking it too far. Edgar didn't know Dixie Brown was a nobody._

_He found out after she conceived. She had been bleeding excessively and knew it wasn't normal. A regular pregnancy for a Vampire consisted of no pain and a quick 2 months. He was grateful Sanford was sparing her life until after their child was born._

* * *

Roxas sat up in his bed and wondered why he would have a dream like that. He simply shrugged it off and went to get breakfast. He saw the scary cook standing there waiting for him. Roxas sat down at the table and the cook asked him what he wanted to eat.

"Peach Waffles, Grape Pancakes, Lime and Almond Toast and a glass of White Chocolate Milk," Roxas requested.

The cook, as usual, finished in record time. Roxas ate his breakfast and went to watch TV. He channel surfed since he couldn't find anything interesting. He eventually settled with Zombie On The Ceiling. He didn't care for the show, but he watched it enough to get the basic premise.

* * *

Roxas was in the middle of watching Scared By The Graveyard when someone covered his eyes. He knew who it was and chuckled before putting his hands over the ones on his face.

"Hey Cat," he smiled.

"Hi, Roxy," Catherine giggled, removing her hands. "What are you watching?"

"Scared By The Graveyard," Roxas shrugged. "There was nothing else on."

"Nothing is ever on Sundays," Catherine shrugged. "Is this all you've done all day?"

"Well… considering the fact that I can't leave… yeah," Roxas nodded.

"Right…" Catherine said.

Catherine and Roxas locked eyes. They leaned in slowly, but paused, waiting for an interruption. When none came they leaned in and finally kissed.

* * *

"I can't wait for the whole Clan to know that you're my boyfriend," Catherine said excitedly.

"Oh, yeah," Roxas smiled. "The Festival Of The Countess will be the first time your Clan know we're officially a couple."

"I can't wait to ride the black chariot together!" he beamed. "Should we hold hands? Link arms? Should I be on your left or your right?"

"Be on my left, that's my good side," Catherine smiled. "Or my right, that's my other good side."

Roxas walks over to Catherine's right side, and imitates the announcer.

"Countess Catherine and The Key of Destiny have arrived at the red carpet!" Roxas said.

"Oh, the dress? Dress of Elegance," Catherine said. "The boyfriend? The Key of Destiny."

Hana walked in and smiled sweetly.

"Aww, look at you two!" she beamed.

Roxas put his arm around Catherine when Sibella walked into the living room, and Catherine held Roxas's hand.

"What the heck are you two doing?" Sibella asked.

"Nothing much," Catherine smiled. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I mean, why does he have his arm around you?" Sibella asked.

Catherine and Roxas stand up.

"Oh, me and Roxas are… together," Catherine said. "I'm officially announcing it at the Festival Of The Countess!"

Roxas beamed when he heard Catherine say that. Sibella looked worried at Catherine.

"We're riding the black chariot together," Roxas smiled. "We decided on left link, right side."

"Catherine, you know what the entire Dracula Clan will think when they find out your dating a mortal?" Sibella questioned.

"That it's adorable and they'd want me to keep doing it?" Catherine guessed.

"No," Sibella sighed. "They'll think you're a disgrace to the whole vampire kingdom!"

"But what about my happiness?" Catherine asked.

"Vampires can't feel happiness," Sibella chuckled. "We can't feel love either."

"But I wanna be with Roxas," Catherine argued.

"Well the every male in Transylvania wants be with you, too," Sibella retorted.

"But I don't want any of them," Catherine snapped.

"I'm sorry, Cat, but you need to either break up with Roxas, or not tell anyone you're dating a mortal," Sibella said.

Roxas decided to step into the argument between the sisters.

"You think that a royal reputation is more important than two teens who wanna be together?" Roxas questioned.

"When you put it like that…" Sibella shrugged. "My choice is final. Cat, you can't _**EVER**_ reveal your relationship with a mortal."

* * *

Roxas was in bed sleeping and Catherine and Hana met at their usual spot. Catherine was panicking about her relationship with Roxas and Hana was there to listen.

"What does Sibella expect us to do?" Catherine asked. "Pretend like we're not a couple for the rest of his life?"

"How are you supposed to be in a relationship, but spend time acting like you're not?" Hana replied. "He was really looking forward to going to the Festival Of The Countess with you."

Catherine gave Hana a look they both knew all too well. It was her thinking look, and it almost always got them out of trouble.

"Maybe we still can," Catherine said. "If we can prove to Sibella that we can be in public without acting like a couple, she'll have to let us go!"

"Great idea!" Hana smiled. "You can do that!"

Catherine and Hana shared hug before returning to their Blueblood Ice Cream. They laughed and talked about anything they could think about. After a while, Catherine got tired and Hana carried her home.

* * *

Hana brought Catherine home to see Roxas watching Ready For My Nightmares on TV. He was clearly upset about the Festival Of The Countess thing, but it wasn't Hana's business. Catherine could talk to Roxas about in when she wakes up.

Hana was really curious about what Roxas thought about all this, so she sat next to him. He looked confused, but instantly threw himself at Hana for a hug. He was sobbing his eyes out as Hana stroked his hair motherly.

"It's alright, baby," Hana soothed. "Let it out and tell me what's the matter."

* * *

"Have you calmed down?" Hana asked.

"Yes," Roxas nodded.

"Please tell me what's the matter," Hana said motherly. "We can discuss it all you like."

"I don't want to lose Catherine," Roxas said. "Without love, what's the point of any of this?"

Hana looked at Roxas shocked. How could he be in love with Catherine in four to six weeks? They barely spend any time together. One is always getting ready for bed when the other is just waking up.

"You love her?" Hana questioned.

"Well… ZelinkSupporter is kinda rushing this series right now," Roxas shrugged.

"Well we still haven't seen the–" Hana started.

"Don't spoil it," Roxas whined.

"Whatever," Hana giggled. "But seriously, Rox, Catherine had an idea on how to get by this."

Roxas looked at Hana, confused and curious at the same time.

"What idea is that?" Roxas asked.

"She'll talk to you about it after the Black Chariot Ride," Hana said.

* * *

All of the young Vampire Males were waiting impatiently to see their beautiful future queen. They all bought the best flowers and the most expensive blood they could afford. Some even paid for dance classes in case they'd dance with her.

The female Vampires were waiting for Catherine to get some tips on how to look better for male vampires. Roxas was allowed to go as long as he stayed close to Sibella or Hana, but he couldn't go with Catherine.

That really upset him, but he came to see her there anyways. The made sure that he was wide awake when the Festival Of The Countess happened. He stayed by Hana's side and nobody thought twice about him being there.

Eventually, the Festival Of The Countess began and all of the wealthy and army Vampires marched down the street. Catherine was the last one down the street. She smiled sweetly and waved at everyone. Some of the males threw their flowers to her.

She didn't put an effort into catching any of them. Catherine just continued waving at the excited crowd.

* * *

A bunch of reporters came up to Catherine and asked her questions about herself and her personal life.

"So, your highness," Miss Kaliyah Wiseman said. "Have you seen your potential king yet?"

Catherine rubbed her nose with her left finger. She always did that in situations that were very stressful. She tried her best to ignore the stress, but it just added to it.

"Um… nope, not yet," Catherine lied.

"You heard it from the princess herself," Kaliyah smirked. "There's still a chance to snag her, boys."

"Will you be deciding on a mate tonight?" she asked.

"Well, it _**IS**_ in the culture of the festival, so I guess," Catherine nodded.

That was the truth at least. She did intend to dance with every male that requested it, but she already had her mate in mind. Catherine eventually had enough questions and went to find Sibella. She found her talking to her friends.

"Sibella we need to talk," Catherine said, leading her away from the group. "I don't wanna hide my relationship with Roxas anymore."

"Cat, I know you're upset, but I know what I'm doing," Sibella said. "Do you think you could have gotten here if it wasn't for me?"

"No, I would have to fly," Catherine smiled. "That would have been awful, I do not look good with wind hair."

"I am not talking about the Chariot!" Sibella snapped. "Cat, since Daddy chose you as the queen, you're on the verge of becoming a superstar."

"But, I don't wanna be a superstar if I have to hurt Roxas to do it," Catherine argued. "Look Sibella, I can't keep hiding this. He's my boyfriend!"

"Well you better, or else we the royal crown won't accept you," Sibella said.

Catherine looked at Sibella shocked.

"If I don't listen to you, then the Dracula Clan would go without a ruler?" Catherine gasped.

"It will be like you disappeared from the Dracula Clan," Sibella replied.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time to impress Princess Catherine," Sibella announced.

Everyone applauded as they tried to impress her. Catherine remained bored with their intentions, but couldn't show it. Everyone seemed to think that flowers and a box of Blood Chocolate would win her over. Catherine was bored until someone tried a different approach.

"Princess, I'm not rich, or powerful, but may I have this dance," he asked.

Catherine recognized his scent instantly.

"Roxy?" she gasped.

Roxas just led her out onto the dance floor. She was shocked to say the least, but accepted the offer. Everyone made some room and they began to slow dance. Roxas was a surprisingly good dancer.

"I didn't know you danced," Catherine commented.

"Well… there's a lot you don't know about me," Roxas chuckled.

"Really?" Catherine questioned. "Like what?"

"You told Hana what Sibella said, and Hana told me," Roxas said.

Catherine sighed.

"I feel terrible," Roxas said. "I don't want you to choose between me and your people."

"I'm not going to," Catherine smiled. "We'll figure it out."

"We just need to keep our relationship a secret," Catherine said. "Whenever on public, or whenever Sibella's around…"

"Or whenever there's a camera, or phone with the camera. Or whenever there's a window–" Catherine rambled.

"Kitty Cat, that's crazy!" Roxas interrupted. "Neither of us is gonna be happy doing that."

"I know, but what are we supposed to do?" Catherine replied.

"Maybe… We just aren't… meant to be together," Roxas said sadly.

"Are you saying we should break up?" Catherine asked shocked.

"I… think it's for the best," Roxas said, walking away.

Catherine grabbed Roxas's arm and stopped him.

"Roxy…" Catherine whispered.

"Look, now it's probably the best time to do this," Roxas argued. "You're a royal Vampire, I'm the Key of destiny."

"We're going in two entirely different directions," he said. "I'm mortal, you're a supernatural."

"I don't wanna be alone you again," Catherine said broken.

She placed her cold hand on Roxas's warm cheek. He put his warm hand on Catherine's cold chest.

"We'll still be in each other's lives," Roxas said. "We'll always be friends."

Catherine looked more broken.

"Best friends," Roxas said, pulling Catherine into a hug.

Catherine sighed and put her forehead on Roxas's and they hug. Roxas starts to cry.

* * *

Xzyan came running when he saw Catherine crying her eyes out. He saw Catherine like this once before.

"Princess, did it happen again?" he asked.

"I lost my everything, Xzyan," Catherine sobbed. "My heart, my soul… My boyfriend… I don't have anybody, I'm all alone."

Xzyan looked at Catherine sympathetically.

"Hey, you're not all alone…" Xzyan said. "I'm still here for you."

Catherine gave it some thought and smiled at Xzyan. He smiled back and stared at Catherine. He never noticed how beautiful she was.

"…You're right," Catherine beamed. "All this time I thought you were just an annoyance, but it turns out you were really m–"

"Friend?!" Xzyan interrupted excitedly.

Catherine smiled sweetly at Xzyan.

"I think we both know you're more than a just a friend," Catherine whispered, looking at him lovingly.

Xzyan flirtatiously raised his eyebrows as Catherine signaled him closer. Xzyan crouched down, focusing on her and leans in to kiss her. They were about to kiss when there was an explosion. Catherine pulled away from Xzyan and saw a mortal army holding Roxas.

He wouldn't stop squirming and screaming for help. Many vampires saw him as a threat, so they didn't help. Some thought they would get in a good spot with Catherine if they helped him.

"Roxas!" Catherine said, worried.

Eventually a girl Roxas knew all too well walked through the crowd.

"Sierra?" Roxas gasped.

"Roxas, I came to save you!" Sierra beamed.

"But I don't _**WANT**_ to leave," Roxas argued.

"What the _**FUCK**_ are you doing here!?" Sibella hissed. "Showing up to our festival!"

"You guys kidnapped Roxas, so I came here to rescue him!" Sierra smiled.

Roxas shook his head.

"I'm _**NOT**_ kidnapped, Sierra," Roxas said.

"But, Roxy, you're being held against your will," Sierra stated.

"Not anymore," Roxas replied.

Sierra gave him a confused look. She didn't understand why Roxas was living with Vampires so comfortably.

"He _**WAS**_ kidnapped at first," Catherine clarified. "But then he got comfortable here."

"Yep, I'm here, Sierra, because I want to be here," Roxas nodded.

"They brainwashed you!" Sierra wailed. "Let's get him out of here! We need to save his brain!"

The soldiers grabbed Roxas and ran away with him and Catherine pulled away from Xzyan and ran after the army. Hana and Xzyan ran after Catherine to protect her.

"Princess, Hana and I are coming to help you!" Xzyan called.

Catherine ignored Xzyan's call and kept chasing the army. They saw the army jump into the cave and stopped instantly.

"We can't go into The Terrestrial Cave," Hana said. "We don't know what's on the other side."

"Roxas says he's _**FROM**_ the other side of The Terrestrial Cave," Catherine said.

"What does he say is there?" Xzyan asked.

"It's a Vampire and Werewolf buffet," Catherine said.

"We won't be able to control ourselves," Hana said.

Catherine was already going into the cave. Hana and Xzyan, worried about their princess's safety, instantly went in after her.

* * *

When they crawled out of the cave, they saw they were in a forest. They saw how disgustingly beautiful it was.

"I thought you said this was a Vampire buffet," Xzyan snapped.

"We're not here to feed on anyone," Hana said. "We're here for the princess."

"And I'm here to get Roxas back!" Catherine snapped.

She walked through the forest and they heard someone whistling. They didn't see anyone, so they didn't know where it was coming from.

* * *

Catherine, Hana and Xzyan looked around confused at what they were seeing. They knew that this new world would be rough on them.

"Where the hell are we?" Catherine asked.

"This new world is fascinating," Hana said.

"We could stay here for a while," Xzyan said.

Catherine shook her head. She knew they couldn't stay here. They had no idea how this world worked. They didn't know what could happen to them. Catherine kept walking and saw the army running off. She ran ahead after them and Hana and Xzyan ran after her.

They ended up in front of another cave. Hana put her hand up to the front of the cave and saw there was a force field in their way.

"How are we gonna get in?" Catherine asked.

Hana pointed above the cave entrance. There was gold printed text glowing on the cave.

"It dances and skips, it's read in the eyes but it cheats with the hips," Hana read. "If it meets its match it's easily caught, but it's worth nothing if it is bought. What is it?"

"Is this a riddle of some kind?" Xzyan questioned.

"Are we supposed to answer this to get through?" Hana pondered.

Hana, Catherine and Xzyan pondered the question. Catherine decided to think outside the box.

"It must be the heart!" Catherine beamed.

Hana and Xzyan looked at her, confused on how she got her answer.

"What makes you think that?" Xzyan asked.

"I've never heard of a heart dancing," Hana stated.

"Neither have I, but I heard that the heart skips a beat," Catherine said. "And when mortals fall in love, they say 'you've stolen my heart'."

"Alright…" Hana said unsurely. "Is it… the heart?"

There was a flash of light that caused the trio of vampire to hiss in irritation. When they got their sight back, Catherine checked and found the barrier was gone.

"Let's get moving!" she ordered.

Hana and Xzyan rubbed their eyes and followed. They continued deeper into the cave when Catherine ran face first into another barrier. She rubbed her forehead and looked around for the riddle.

"The more places I be, the less you can see," Hana read. "What am I?"

"Cat, got any ideas?" Xzyan asked.

"It's darkness," Catherine announced.

The barrier was put down in the same blinding way. The trio ran on ahead until they ran into another barrier.

"Another one?" Xzyan sighed. "This is really getting repetitive!"

"Light brings me to life, but darkness kills me," Hana read. "What am I?"

"A shadow," Catherine announced.

The barrier opened up and they ran though. They me with another barrier and Xzyan groaned at the repetitiveness of this cave. Catherine said nothing, but she knew the answer. She didn't feel like answering this one.

"Of the king I am blue and of the peasant I am red. Of the frog I am cold and of the dog I am hot," Hana read. "What am I?"

Catherine looked at Hana, who was thinking about the question. She then turned her focus to Xzyan, who was waiting for Catherine to answer.

"I'm not answering this one for you guys," Catherine snapped.

"Well I know this one anyways!" Hana beamed. "The answer is blood."

The barrier opened up and they continued their journey. They saw the army tying Roxas to a chair. Sierra was in a wedding dress and Roxas was in a Tuxedo. The Vampire Trio instantly knew what was going on.

"She's planning on marrying him," Hana gasped.

"Why isn't he fighting her off?" Xzyan questioned. "He clearly doesn't return these… affections."

Catherine shushed them, but they kept talking.

"He's unconscious," Hana replied.

Catherine shushed them again, but they kept rambling.

"Is she this series' Overly Attached Girlfriend or something?" Xzyan asked.

"I guess that's the closest thing to compare her to," Hana shrugged.

"Did they even date?" Xzyan asked.

"Will you two shut up already?" Catherine ordered.

"Yes, princess," Xzyan answered.

"Apologies, Milady," Hana said.

They quieted down to listen to the stapled Villain Babble. It was bland, but they needed it for story sake.

"My master plan, is almost complete," Sierra said. "As soon as Roxas's hypnotism is complete, he will fall in love with the person who wakes him, which will be _**ME**_!"

"I can't let there be _**ANYTHING**_ else in the way!" Sierra laughed. "Once he wakes up, he could potentially fall in love with the wind."

Catherine jumped out of her hiding spot and ran into the room. Hana whisper-shouted for her to come back, but Catherine ignored her. Catherine had to stop this. She's seen how love spells end, and you just end up wanting to kill the victim of the spell.

One of the Witches had done it, and she ended up committing suicide to get away from the boy. She knew what Sierra wanted, but she could tell that she wasn't experienced in hypnotism. That's normally where the fuckup happens. Sierra was about to shake Roxas awake, but Catherine jumped in.

"Sierra, don't wake him up!" Catherine yelled.

Sierra turned to look at Catherine with an enraged look. That Vampire _**WASN'T**_ supposed to be here!

"What are you doing here?" Sierra snapped. "I was just about to get with the man of my life!"

"Trust me, Sierra, you don't want to wake him," Catherine warned.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sierra questioned. "I want to be with him forever."

"You won't when you wake him up," Catherine said. "He will be overly obsessed! You'd want to kill yourself!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Sierra snapped.

"I know more than you think," Catherine retorted.

"No you don't!" Sierra snapped.

"Yes I do!" Catherine replied.

"No you don't!" Sierra snapped.

"Yes I do!" Catherine giggled.

"No you don't!" Sierra snapped.

"Yes I do!" Catherine giggled.

"No you don't!" Sierra snapped.

"Yes I do!" Catherine giggled.

"No you don't!" Sierra snapped.

"Yes I do!" Catherine giggled.

Roxas regained consciousness and saw Catherine had come to rescue him.

"I'd even run through fire if you told me to," Roxas swooned.

Sierra beamed and ran over to Roxas. Roxas simply shoved Sierra out of his way and focused on Catherine. He curled her golden curls out of her face and smiled sweetly.

"Radiant, beautiful Catherine!" he said. "I feel like Mother Nature has allowed me to see into your heart, as if by magic."

He looked around curiously and sighed.

"Where is Xzyan?" he asked. "Oh, I'd kill that name with my Keyblade if I could!"

"Don't say that, Roxas. Don't say that," Sierra said, looking away. "Why do you care that he loves Catherine? What does it matter? You love me, so be happy."

"Happy with you?" Roxas chuckled. "No. I regret all the boring time I wasted with you."

"I don't love Sierra," he spat. "I love Catherine. Who wouldn't love a dove more than a crow?"

"A man's desires are influenced by his logical mind, and it's simply logical that you're more worthy of love than Sierra is," he said.

"Fruits and vegetables don't ripen until the right season of the year," Roxas said.

"Likewise, I'm young, and my sense of reason has just ripened," he said. "I can finally see the light."

"My logic has more control over my desires than it used to, and it's telling me to look into your eyes, where I see every love story ever told," he said.

Sierra fell to the ground in despair as Catherine took Roxas's hand. The young Nobody blushed, but didn't reject the action.

"Um… Okay…" Catherine said awkwardly. "Let's get you out of here."

Roxas nodded and they ran out and Hana and Xzyan followed. As they walked out, Sierra quickly, yet quietly followed behind them. She knew all of Roxas's hiding places due to her endless hours of stalking him.

She followed them all the way back to The Terrestrial Cave. Roxas continued to praise Catherine, and she was blushing.

"Oh Catherine, you goddess, you divine and perfect nymph!" Roxas beamed.

"What can I compare your eyes to?" he said. "Crystal isn't as clear as they are."

"Oh, your lips are as ripe as a pair of tempting cherries touching each other!" he swooned.

"The pure white of the snow on a mountaintop seems black as a crow's wing next to the whiteness of your hands," he smiled.

"Oh, let me kiss your beautiful white hand," he swooned. "It'll make me so happy!"

Xzyan became jealous that his crush was swooning over a mortal. This caused an argument between Roxas and Xzyan. Catherine and Hana remained indifferent to the whole thing and just sat back and watched.

"Don't be cruel, Xzyan," Roxas said. "I know you love Sierra, and you know I know it."

"Right here, right now, I swear I'm handing her to you," Roxas smiled. "In exchange, give up your claim to love Catherine, since I love her and will love her until I die."

"Roxas, keep your Sierra. I don't want her," Xzyan replied. "If I ever loved her, all that love is gone now."

"My love for her was temporary," he said. "Now I'll love Milady forever."

"Cat, it's not true," Roxas said.

"Don't insult a deep love that you don't understand, or you'll pay the price," Xzyan snapped. "Look, here comes the woman you love."

Sierra ran up to Roxas and hugged him. He didn't hug her back, nor did he push her away, but he was clearly annoyed.

"It's hard to see clearly in the dark of night, but it's easier to hear well," Sierra said.

"I couldn't see you, Roxas, but I heard your voice, and that's how I found you," she said. "Why did you leave me alone so unkindly?"

"Why stay when love tells you to go?" Roxas replied.

Sierra looked at him confused. Catherine and Hana assumed she was going through a state of denial that her love spell didn't work. They couldn't be too sure, however, but just remained silent and watched the scene play out.

"But what love could make my Roxy leave me?" Sierra asked.

"I had to hurry to my love, beautiful Catherine, who lights up the night better than all those fiery stars," Roxas said.

"Why are you looking for me?" he asked. "Didn't you figure out that I left you because I hate you?"

"You can't mean what you're saying," Sierra said. "It's impossible."

"So… is she going through denial or something, Miss Hana?" Catherine asked.

"It seems to be that way," Hana shrugged. "Or she could just be insane."

"Well, Hana, we should probably get going," Catherine said. "We don't know the timeframe of this world."

"Stay, lovely Catherine," Roxas begged. "Listen to my excuse. My love, my life, my soul, beautiful Catherine, I love you. I swear I do."

"I'll give my life for you, just to prove this guy wrong when he says I don't love you," Roxas said.

"I say that I love you more than he does," Xzyan retorted.

"If that's what you say, go fight a duel with me and prove it," Roxas said, summoning his Keyblade.

"You're on," Xzyan snapped. "Let's do it."

"Roxas, where are you going with all this?" Sierra asked, holding Roxas back.

"Get away, you bimbo!" Roxas snapped.

"No, no," Xzyan chuckled, turning to face Roxas. "He'll act like he's going to break free from you, Sierra."

"Pretend like you're going to follow me, but then don't come," he said. "You're a coward, get out of here!"

"Stop hanging on me, you floozy, you scumbag," Roxas snapped. "Let go of me, or I'll shake you off like a snake."

"Why have you gotten so rude?" Sierra asked. "What's happened to you, my darling?"

"Your darling?" Roxas chuckled. "Get out, you airhead! Get out, you asshole. Get out!"

"Are you joking?" Sierra asked.

Catherine was about to step in, but Hana held her back. Catherine was silently debating on whether or not they should intervene, but Hana shook her head.

"This is a man's problem," Hana said.

"And this 'Man's Problem' is about to end in death!" Catherine snapped.

"Oh, c'mon, princess," Hana chuckled. "Roxas isn't stupid enough to battle a Vampire to the death."

"Xzyan, I'm ready to fight you as promised," Roxas announced.

"I wish we had a signed legal contract," Xzyan joked. "I can see you don't keep your promises very well. I don't trust you."

"What? Do you want me to hit Sierra, hurt her, kill her?" Roxas questioned. "Sure, I hate her, but I wouldn't hurt her."

"Can you hurt me anymore than by saying you hate me?" Sierra snapped. "Hate me? Why? What's happened to you, my love?"

"Am I not Sierra? Aren't you Roxas?" she questioned. "I'm as beautiful now as I was a little while ago."

"You still loved me when I fell in despair, but when you woke up you left me!" she yelled. "So you left me for real?"

"I certainly did, and I never wanted to see you again," Roxas said. "So stop hoping and wondering what I mean."

"I've spelled it out for you clearly," Roxas smiled. "It's no joke. I hate you and love Catherine."

"Oh, no!" Sierra said, turning to Catherine. "You trickster, you snake! You thief! What, did you sneak in at night and steal my love's heart from him?"

"Oh, that's very nice! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!" Catherine retorted. "You're the one who tried to hypnotize Roxas into loving you! Damn you, you faker, you puppet!"

Sierra gasped at the insult. She turned to Hana, trying to get her involved in everything.

"'Puppet?' Why 'puppet'?" she asked.

Han said nothing, so Sierra decided to draw her own conclusions.

"Oh, I see where this is going," she rambled. "She's talking about our difference in height."

"Uh… um… hmm…" Hana replied awkwardly.

"She's paraded in front of him to show off how tall she is," Sierra said. "She won him over with her height."

Sierra turned back to Catherine, who was giving her a confused glare.

"Does he have such a high opinion of you because I'm so short? Is that it?" she snapped.

"So how short am I, you painted barber pole? Tell me. How short am I?" she ordered. "I'm not too short to gouge your eyes out with my fingernails."

"Please don't let her hurt me, gentlemen, however much you want to fight over me," Catherine begged. "I never was much good with insults."

"I'm not mean and catty like her. I'm a nice shy girl," Catherine sobbed. "Please don't let her hit me."

"Maybe you think that because I'm a Vampire, I can take her," Catherine said. "I don't want to kill anyone."

"Don't be afraid," Roxas smiled. "She can't hurt you, Catherine."

Xzyan nodded and turned to Roxas, trying to pick a fight with him again.

"That's right," he said. "Sierra won't hurt Milady even if you try to help her."

Roxas ignored Xzyan and turned back to Sierra.

"Get lost, you dwarf, you fruitcake, you freak, you gasbag!" Roxas snapped.

"You're doing too much to defend a woman who wants nothing to do with you," Xzyan snapped.

"Leave Sierra alone. Don't talk about Milady. Don't take Milady's side," he ordered. "If you continue treating Sierra so badly, you'll pay for it."

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Sierra's not holding onto me anymore," Roxas said. "Follow me if you're brave enough, and we'll fight over Catherine."

"Follow?" Xzyan chuckled. "No, I'll walk right next to you, side by side."

Roxas and Xzyan walked off to find a battlefield. Sierra turned to Catherine and Hana.

"All this fighting is because of you," Sierra snapped. "Stay where you are."

"We're not sticking around here anymore. I don't trust you," Catherine said. "You might be crazier than I am, but we're vampires and we can run away faster."

Catherine and Hana vampire speeded away.

"I just can't believe any of this," Sierra said. "I don't know what to say."

"Hana, we have to find them," Catherine said. "Roxas doesn't stand a chance against a Vampire."

"You're right, Cat, but I didn't think Xzyan spent enough time with you to be in love with you," Hana said.

"That's _**NOT**_ important right now, Sensei," Catherine snapped.

They ran after Roxas and saw him in Erving State Forest. The forest was littered with gore, carnage and destruction. Red, brown and blue are the new colors of what was once a beautiful, green forest, which has now become the stage of a disastrous fight.

"Where are you, Xzyan, you good for nothing Lame-Brain?" Roxas snapped. "Say something."

"I'm over here, you anatomically incorrect Crap-Master, with my claws and fangs out and ready to fight," Xzyan replied. "Where are you?"

"I'm coming!" Roxas yelled.

"Let's go to Spotted Hawk Fields where we can fight more easily," Xzyan said.

Roxas ran to Spotted Hawk Fields to kill for Catherine. Little did Roxas know that the voice he was hearing didn't belong to Xzyan. Catherine followed Roxas to make sure he was safe. Hana went to find Xzyan to make sure he was okay. Hana found him going in the opposite direction.

"Roxas, say something! You anatomically incorrect Crap-Master, did you run away from me?" Xzyan called. "Say something! Are you behind some bush? Where are you hiding?"

"You cursed Turd-Burglar, are you bragging to the stars and telling the bushes that you want a fight, but then you won't come and fight me?" Roxas taunted.

"Come here, you evil Rat-Face! Come here, you mindless Sasquatch!" he called. "I'll beat you with a stick."

"It would be shameful to fight you with a Keyblade, the way I would fight with a real man," Roxas taunted.

"Are you there?" Xzyan asked.

"Follow my voice," Roxas said. "This isn't a good place to fight."

Roxas finally got to Spotted Hawk Fields and saw that Xzyan wasn't there. He called for him, but got no response.

"He's walking ahead of me, and he keeps daring me to follow him," Roxas sighed. "When I reach the place he's calling from, he disappears."

"This whimpering Douchebag is much quicker than I am," he said.

"I ran after him fast, but he ran away from me faster," Roxas sighed. "So that now here I am in some dark part of Spotted Hawk Fields where the ground is uneven."

"I'll rest here," he said, laying down. "I hope the pleasant daytime comes soon!"

"As soon as the gray light of early morning appears, I'll find Xzyan and get my revenge for this insult," he vowed.

Roxas laid down and fell asleep. Xzyan was still running in the opposite direction for Roxas with Hana secretly following him. He stopped running and panted.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Roxas laughed. "Hey, You feeble-minded elephant-ears, why aren't you coming?"

"Wait for me, if you're not too scared!" Xzyan snapped.

"I know that's why you're running away from me, constantly changing places," he said. "You're afraid to stand still and wait for me."

"You're scared to look me in the eye," he stated. "Where are you now?"

"Come here," Roxas taunted. "I'm over here."

"No, you're just taunting me," Xzyan snapped. "You'll pay for this if I ever see you face-to-face later. Go wherever you want."

"I'm exhausted," he said. "I need to lie down and relax on this cold ground. But watch out. I'll find you later."

Xzyan laid down and relaxed. Xzyan jumped when Hana popped up and smiled at him. He glared at her as he sat back up. Hana laughed and smiled at him.

"Give me a break, Hana," Xzyan said.

"Xzy-Xzy, you lazy Ankle-Grabber," Hana smiled. "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

Xzyan stretched and smiled at Hana. She walked closer toward the camera as Xzyan's eyes followed her.

"Hey, Miss Hana, do you think we could stay in this world?" Xzyan asked.

"I highly doubt that the Princess would allow that," Hana said.

"Why would that matter?" Xzyan asked.

"We only came to this world to know that she was safe," Hana said. "We came with her, so we'll leave with her, too."

"Do we have a choice?" Xzyan asked.

"Catherine needs to get back safely, Xzy-Xzy," Hana said.

"Right…" Xzyan nodded.

"What I want to know is why are you after Roxas so badly?" Hana asked.

"What do you mean?" Xzyan replied.

"Your hatred for Roxas came clean out of nowhere," Hana said. "Why do you hate him?"

"I had priorities on Milady, and then this mortal comes along and steals her from me!" Xzyan snapped.

"Why does that sound like something a girl would say before a guy would say?" Hana giggled.

Xzyan blushed and looked away. He wasn't going to respond to that.

"The choice should be up to the princess," Hana said. "You shouldn't put this much pressure on her."

"She shouldn't be with a mortal!" Xzyan yelled. "She shouldn't be like her ancestor!"

Hana gave Xzyan a confused look. Did he _**REALLY**_ believe in The Legend of Edgar Dracula, too? It was so unrealistic. A Vampire being forced to be in love with a Nobody was stupid since Vampires can't feel true emotions.

"Xzy-Xzy, The Legend of Edgar Dracula is unrealistic," Hana sighed. "The only thing 'real' about it is that Edgar took over the Vampire World."

* * *

Roxas woke up to the sound of footsteps. He chose to ignore them and laid back down. Catherine looked at him from above, causing him to jump. Catherine giggled and he smiled at her.

"Give me a break, Catherine," he said.

"Roxas, you hopeless sleepy head," Catherine smiled. "Y'know you should've at least brought a blanket."

Roxas took Catherine's hand in his.

"Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit," he said.

"If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss," he swooned.

"Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit," Catherine smiled. "By holding my hand you show polite devotion."

"After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints," she said. "Holding one palm against another is like a kiss."

"Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?" Roxas questioned.

"Yes, pilgrim," Catherine nodded. "They have lips that they're supposed to pray with."

"Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do," he said. "I'm praying for you to kiss me."

"Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair," Roxas said.

"Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers," Catherine said.

"Then don't move while I act out my prayer," Roxas whispered huskily.

Roxas kissed her.

"Now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours," he smiled.

"Then do my lips now have the sin they took from yours?" Catherine asked.

"Sin from my lips? You encourage crime with your sweetness," Roxas said. "Give me my sin back."

They kiss again.

"You kiss like you've studied how," Catherine giggled.

Roxas smirked and laughed. Catherine moved away and smiled. She wasn't sure if Roxas was under the spell or if he was serious. He was being so kind to her, but he was villainous toward Xzyan. That was a sign that he was under the spell.

He wasn't currently obsessive of Catherine, however. That was a sign that he wasn't under the spell. She couldn't just ask because he'd deny it either way. Catherine could, however, Vampire Stare him out of it. She looked deeply into his eyes and he looked back, dazed.

Catherine thought about the love spell Sierra possibly casted. She thought about the actual magic she performed, then thought about how it went wrong. Then she said the hex in a clear voice in the _**EXACT**_ words without stuttering, mumbling, or getting your tongue twisted.

_"My spell went wrong,_

_Please reverse it,_

_Don't mess it up,_

_And don't pervert it."_

Roxas shook his head and looked around confused. He clearly didn't know where he was or how he got here.

"Kitty Cat, what am I doing in Spotted Hawk Fields?" Roxas asked.

"Sierra _**DID**_ put the love spell on you!" Catherine gasped. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Roxas searched his brain for his last memory.

"Last thing I remember is Sierra crashing the party," Roxas answered. "Everything after is blank."

Catherine nodded and took Roxas's hand in hers. Roxas looked at their hands with a smile and blushed.

"What 'love spell' are you talking about?" Roxas asked.

"Sierra put a spell on you to make you love her," Catherine explained.

"Oh shit, I didn't kiss her, did I?" Roxas asked worriedly.

"No, it wasn't Sierra you ended up falling for," Catherine said, rubbing her nose.

"It wasn't… Hana, was it?" Roxas questioned.

Catherine shook her head again. She was afraid to tell him, but she knew he'd figure it out easily.

"Was it… Sibella?" Roxas questioned.

_Never mind…_ Catherine thought.

"Roxas, it was me who you fell in love with!" Catherine said. "Sibella's not even here."

Roxas nodded, thinking that it wouldn't have been so bad. They _**DID**_ date, after all, so Roxas wasn't mad.

"What do we do now?" Roxas asked.

"It's your choice," Catherine said. "Do you want to stay in your world, or come back to Transylvania with us?"

Roxas pondered these options. On one hand, he'd be able to try again with Catherine at some point. On the other hand, Smashtopica was his home.

_I'm really not sure… what should I do?_ Roxas thought.

He thought of the little time he'd have to spend with Catherine after she'd become queen. He also thought of the fact that their sleeping schedules being different. They'd _**NEVER**_ see each other. He decided that they just weren't right for each other.

"I'm sorry, Cat, but you need another Vampire," Roxas said. "I'm staying here."

"I…If that is what you wish," Catherine nodded sadly.

"I want to be with you, but we're two entirely different species," Roxas said.

"I understand," Catherine said sadly.

Roxas begins petting Catherine's hair, and for a second, Catherine smiles at it before becoming annoyed.

"Please don't pet me like an animal," Catherine deadpanned.

Roxas stopped and smiled. He gave Catherine one last kiss. After Catherine pulls away, she pets Roxas and they both laugh. Catherine then Vampire Speeds to go home with her friends. Roxas sadly waved goodbye, knowing that he'd never see her again.


End file.
